The Baby Sitter
by MissSlothy
Summary: Kono and Adam ask Steve to babysit their daughter for a few hours. Things don't go to plan... Written for a friend in need who loves Kono, Adam and Steve hurt and/or being a hero. Quick little one shot. Unbeta-ed.


"...and she'll need another feed in an hour. There's a bottle in the diaper bag. After that you should be good for a-"

Steve tucks his cell phone further under his chin, frowning at the worry in Adam's voice. "She's good man, I promise."

Adam's tired sigh speaks volumes. "I'm really sorry about this. We thought Kono would be home while I was in court today. But then they called her in to give that deposition and...well..."

"Luckily I'm not going anywhere so you've got yourself a babysitter."

"Yeah, heard about that," Adam replies, his voice sympathetic. "How long you out of action for?"

"Another week at least." Steve grimaces as he shifts his injured leg, trying to make himself more comfortable on his couch. The fractured bones in his ankle are supported by a brace but they still ache when he's tired. Ironically he's tired because he keeps falling asleep at the drop of a hat; his sleep patterns are out of whack. Having baby Mele to look after is a welcome distraction.

"I'll only be a couple more hours," Adam says, sounding apologetic again.

Steve leans over to look in the baby basket beside his couch and he grins. Mele's gurgling back at him, blowing bubbles. She might only be three months old but she's already got a beautiful little smile that reminds Steve of Kono. "We're fine, aren't we sweetheart? She's been helping me with my reports."

"Your reports?" It goes quiet at the other end of the line and Steve waits, his smile growing. "You've been reading weapons manuals to her again, haven't you?"

It's more of a statement than a question. Steve pauses for a beat before answering. "Maybe."

"You're terrible. Both of you."

Steve lets out the chuckle he's been holding in. Kono's the one who started the tradition of reading weapons manuals to her daughter to get her to sleep; she swears it's educational as well as soothing. Steve learnt a long time ago not to argue with Kono. Danny just thinks they are both nuts.

There's a voice in the background and Adam breaks off to talk to someone before coming back on the line. "They're calling me. I gotta go."

"Good luck."

"Are you sure you—"

Steve surveys his coffee table. It's got enough diapers and bottles on it to look after a whole nursery of babies. "Kono's got me all set up here. Go!"

As the line goes dead Steve sends up a brief prayer for his friend. The last few years have been tough for Adam. Getting this job supporting juvenile convicts and ex-gang members is something he feels passionate about. There are a lot of people wanting Hiro Noshimuri's son to fail though. And now he's got a baby daughter to look after as well.

It's been a lot to take on.

The sound of Mele gurgling jolts Steve out of his thoughts. Kono's told him she'll be fine in the basket but he can't help himself; scooping Mele up, he cradles her in his arms. She's got a shock of dark hair that Danny insists rivals his in volume. Kono's been lamenting that no amount of brushing will get it to go flat. Steve tries anyway, running his fingers gently over the silky hair. Mele's tiny, so delicate, his hand easily cupping the back of her head. All he ever wants to do when he sees her is hold her tight, keep her safe.

She's probably the best protected little girl on the island, Steve thinks with a wry grin. This youngest member of their Ohana has got everyone wrapped round her tiny little finger. It's been a while since they've had a baby in the family: even Joanie and Charlie are like miniature adults now they're at school and making new friends.

If he's honest it's worth being benched for, having this time with his newest niece.

Mele's eyes are slowing closing as she fights a losing battle with sleep. Steve looked after Joanie enough times when she was a baby to know that Adam's feeding schedule is only guesswork. And he really does have reports to read. So he settles Mele back in the basket, letting his arm hang over the side of the couch so she can grip around his fingers until she finally goes to sleep.

Steve's not enjoyed being stuck in the house on his own for a week. Sometimes he craves silence but this time it's been enforced and he's hated every minute. But as he listens to Mele snuffling in her sleep his body gradually lets go of all the tension that's been making him feel so crap.

For a while Steve just lets his mind drift; the reports lie forgotten on his chest. Danny keeps reminding him that Five-0 can function without him, the snap of his words softened by the worry in his eyes. So Steve drifts, focusing on the delicate, soft skin under his fingertips.

The sound of his cellphone ringing cuts through the silence light a sharp knife. Mele's eyes pop open, her arms jerking up in response. Steve leans down to soothe her as her face scrunches up in confusion. He's silently cursing as he picks up the cellphone, he's already thinking up a few choice words as he puts it to his ear.

"Steve? You okay?" Danny's voice stops Steve in his tracks. His partner's trying to keep his tone casual but he can't hide the fact that he's worried about something.

Steve picks up Mele, tucking her under his chin. "What's happened?"

"Someone attacked Kono on her way to HQ. Chin was with her," Danny adds, reacting to Steve's sharp intake of breath. "They're beat up but they'll be fine."

Mele's getting restless so Steve starts pacing, the phone tucked under his chin. "You think it was something to do with the disposition-"

"Steve. They tried to get to Adam as well."

The urgency in Danny's tone finally registers, cutting through the tired fog surrounding Steve's brain. "You think they're coming here?"

"I don't know." Over the line Steve can hear sirens and the sound of the Camaro's engine revving. His heart beat speeds up to match it. "We're on our way over but-"

"Understood." As if sensing his unease Mele starts crying, little hiccups of sound, but her face is scrunched up and getting redder. Feeding time, Steve thinks vaguely, as he carefully gets to his feet, testing his weight on his bad leg.

"Steve? You still there?"

"We'll be fine. Just get over here, okay?" Carrying Mele's weight on one side is unbalancing him; Steve retrieves the crutch he's supposed to be using from the end of the couch. It stabilises him but it means he hasn't got a hand free.

Shit.

If someone is coming for Kono and Adam's daughter then he needs to move fast. Mele's getting more fretful; Steve tucks her in closer, trying to soothe her with his voice as he works out a plan. Keeping Mele quiet when she's hungry is going to be impossible so he needs to get her somewhere where she can't be heard.

Hopefully it's a false alarm Steve tells himself, looking down at the fragile bundle in his arms. And if not then Danny will be here soon with all his bluster and worry and fierce protectiveness and whoever it is will have to get through both of them to get to Mele.

In the meantime it's just him.

Steve limps over to the cupboard under the stairs. With some careful juggling he retrieves a rucksack and spare blanket. His weapons safe is in one corner and he studies it with regret. As much as he's tempted to retrieve a gun the last thing Steve wants are bullets flying around: he's going to have to use other skills to keep any bad guys at bay. Carefully, so very carefully, he puts Mele in the rucksack, using the blanket to protect her. With the top of the bag done up loosely she can breathe but he's more mobile with the rucksack hooked over his arm.

By the time they're heading out onto the lanai Mele's crying loudly, making it known how hungry she is. Steve almost balks, goes back for more supplies. Then he remembers the panic in Danny's voice and keeps moving. If something happens it's going to be fast. Mele might be upset now but in a short while she'll be back with Kono and Adam; that's the mission objective right now.

Getting across the lawn and down to the beach takes longer than Steve would like. He's breathing hard by the time he makes it down to the water. The weather is stormy, the waves high. Mele's cries are muffled by the sound of the waves crashing into the rocks at the edge of the beach. The plan is to hide her in the rock pools. They're only just starting to fill with water and they offer protection against the waves. Someone will be back for her before the tide comes all the way in.

As Steve bends down to put the rucksack on the ground he thinks Kono would appreciate the use of water to protect her daughter. Mele doesn't agree; her screams are getting louder. Steve can't ignore the guilt he's feeling. "I know you're hungry, sweetheart," he tells her, stroking her face as he checks the bag is secure. "I just need to sort this out first."

It takes all of Steve's willpower to walk away.

Standing on the lanai he knows he's made the right decision. If he listens hard he can still hear Mele but only just. The sound of a car pulling up at the front of the house blocks even that small amount of sound. His heart leaps with hope, then plummets again: it's not Danny's car that's just arrived and there's more than one person getting out.

Steve secures the crutch so he can put all his weight on it he goes back inside. Closing the door to the lanai firmly behind him, he flicks the lock and waits.

H50H50H50H50H50

"The kid's not here."

"She must be. Look again!"

Steve forces himself to lie still, quashing the need to see what is going on. His cheek is squashed into the wooden floor boards in his living room: there's a booted foot pressing down on the back of his neck. His vision is limited to the coffee table and couch in front of him.

The floor is covered in baby formula: whoever these guys are they hadn't been careful when they'd swept Mele's things off the table. That alone is enough to cause a spike in Steve's anger levels, more than the fact they're systematically trashing his house from top to bottom.

The booted foot is removed and Steve forces himself to relax, fighting the urge to attack. He's pulled upwards and back, being dragged along the wooden floor. Blinding pain from his ankle makes everything go grey for a moment: he swallows down the nausea as the world starts to spin and tells himself to focus on something else.

Steve's pretty sure he could take a couple of these guys out, even with his injured leg. But the aim is to keep them distracted for as long as possible and it's been surprisingly easy to do: they're being driven by anger not logic.

The world suddenly stops moving and when Steve looks up he wants to smile despite the way his face is aching from the blows it's taken. He's sitting opposite the lanai door now and it's still closed, the lock firmly in place.

"Tell me where she is."

The voice has come from behind him, Steve can't see the other man's face. Steve makes sure he puts all the contempt he's feeling into his reply. "Who?"

"Tell me!"

The feeling of a gun muzzle being pushed into the back of his neck is familiar: Steve forces himself not to flinch. He's got his good leg folded underneath him, he could lever himself off the ground. But he's pretty sure his healing ankle is busted again.

He could really do with Danny putting in an appearance right now.

There's more yelling and more threats. Eventually the inevitable happens: the bad guy runs out of patience. Steve knows the second it happens; it's when the bad guy lets him see his face.

Steve's at a disadvantage, still sitting on the floor because someone's pushing down on his shoulders. But he raises his chin defiantly, looks the other man in the eye as he steps round in front of him. Steve can feel his chest locking up, his throat is tight. The gun is pointed straight at his head now, the fingers holding it are flexing on the trigger.

Steve sees the flash from the muzzle: vaguely he's aware of bracing for the pain he knows is about to come. It's like everything's moving in slow motion as shock and numbness creeps through his veins. So it's a moment before he registers the loud bang in front of him and the shattered glass that's flying everywhere. The man with the gun topples slowly out of Steve's line of vision to reveal that the lanai door's no longer there.

In its place is Danny, legs spread, arms raised, a gun in his hands.

More shots are being fired but Steve's focused on his partner. Mele's out in the rock pools he wants to tell Danny but he can't get the words out. There's a sharp pain on the side of his head and his ears are ringing. Steve can feel his body sinking; suddenly he's lying sideways on the floor.

In his mind's eye Steve can see the rucksack where he left it, the waves starting to lap around the edges. Darkness is starting to cut into the edge of his vision though and his face is numb. As his eyes slide closed Steve tries one last time to tell them where Mele is but his body finally lets him down.

H50H50H50

"Where is she?"

Steve's body rebels at the idea of being awake again; he groans as pain pulses down the side of his head. He's on his back, on his floor; his vision is blurry but he recognises the ceiling of his living room.

"I can't find her!"

It's Kono's voice and she's frantic. That's wrong, Steve thinks. And then everything comes rushing back. "Shit."

Steve's pretty sure he whispered but suddenly there are hands on him, resting on his chest. "Babe?"

"Mele. She's in-" He licks his lips, tries again. "Beach. Rock pools."

Inside Steve's sore head the sound of feet running across the wooden floor sounds very loud. He has an overwhelming urge to close his eyes again. He can't though because there's a hand on the side of his face, tapping gently but insistent. With another groan he makes himself focus.

"Need you to stay awake, Steve." Danny's leaning over him, his eyebrows drawn together in a frown. The frown softens as Steve catches his gaze. "We're getting her," he adds as if he's reading Steve's mind.

"Danny..."

Danny replies by pushing Steve back down as he tries to lift his head. The air smells of cordite and blood but that's not what Steve's worried about. He's feeling more impatient by the second and he desperately needs to get up. Danny's looking back over his shoulder toward the lanai and his expression isn't filling Steve with confidence.

But then Danny smiles, a huge smile that makes his eyes light up. Steve feels the first stirrings of hope but it's not until the sound of Mele's cries drift in from outside that he finally starts to relax.

It's one of the most beautiful things Steve's ever heard. "Is she okay, Danny? Danny?"

"She's fine." It's Kono who's answered, not Danny. Steve scowls as she kneels down beside him. Kono's got bruises on her face, there are tears rolling down her cheeks. Steve's anger is only fleeting though because Kono's pulling back the blankets in her arms and Mele's blinking back at him, a little smile on her face.

"She's wet." It's the only thing Steve can think to say in that moment; he feels weak with relief. Mele's face has been sprayed with sea water, her thick mop of hair is flattened on her head.

Kono shakes her head at him, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead. "You did good, boss."

"But she's-"

"-fine, Steven. Unlike you. No arguing," Danny says, lifting a finger as Steve opens his mouth to do just that. "Mission accomplished, buddy. You can stand down now."

Steve thinks about arguing. Briefly. But Danny's wearing a worried expression that tugs at Steve's heart so he concedes defeat with a sigh. In the distance he can hear sirens. Shortly they'll be medics fussing over him and probably a trip to the hospital because - if he's honest - he really does feel like he's been run over by a truck.

In the meantime he's just going to enjoy the feeling of Mele's tiny hand wrapped around his finger.

THE END


End file.
